


Christmas Alone

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Advent Challenge 2015, Gen, Holidays, Loneliness, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is on his own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Alone

**Author's Note:**

> For the advent prompt "Children/Childhood"

Neal eyed the Christmas lights across the street, but he refused to stare like an urchin from a holiday movie. His childhood Christmas's hadn't been extravagant, but Ellen had always had a tree with lights and at least a few presents for him. It wasn't like he was Oliver Twist or something.

Neal might be on his own now, and without a place to live, but that didn't mean he couldn't have Christmas. It didn't mean he couldn't get a tree or presents... somehow. Just because Neal was alone now, it didn't mean that he couldn't have Christmas like he did as a child.

And even if he couldn't, so what? He wasn't a little kid, who had to believe in Santa and get presents on some arbitrary day. He was sixteen; not a baby!

So why did he feel like crying?


End file.
